Roses in Winter
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sam and Angela had already made their vows years before. This time everyone that matters is there to make it nice and legal. Of course Dean has to be the one to make sure everyone makes it on time. The long awaited sequel to Winter Roses.


**Roses in Winter**

Dean looked in the mirror and straightened the lapel of his jacket one more time. He studied his reflection and raised his brow, impressed at how good he looked. His gaze went from top to bottom until they lighted on the flower that had been pinned to it. He looked at with curiosity and wonder, knowing what it was but called it a flower just to annoy Sam.

It was a rose, but not like any he had ever seen. All he knew was that it was the one that Sam said they were using and nothing else. Dean thought it to be a little weird, but decided not to question. It obviously held meaning to his brother and he had already annoyed Sam by calling him a bigger bitch than usual. There was one other term he used and that nearly started a fight. So, he wasn't going to argue.

Looking down, he studied it and noted the color. Not able to resist temptation, he lowered his head to give a tentative sniff. He gave an appreciative nod at the scent and then frowned. He recognized the scent, but couldn't quite place it. He sniffed again and allowed himself to take in the scent.

"Now there is a sight I could get used to seeing."

Dean turned around like a child getting caught doing something wrong. He tried to straighten his lapel as he replied, "I was just uh…"

Haley smirked as she strode into the room to stand toe to toe with Dean. She reached up and adjusted the jacket, smoothing it out. She then reached up for the tie, teasing, "Trying to accept the fact that you look good in a suit?" She leaned forward to whisper, "I think they smell good too."

Dean felt his skin flush as he stammered, "I… recognized the smell. And stop laughing, Hale."

Haley was smiling at the man that looked cute when you caught him off guard and was adorable when he made faux pas like it was easy as drinking beer and eating cheeseburgers. She pretended to be innocent, "What? I think you look good enough to eat in that suit. You should do it more often."

Dean chewed his lower lip since his first retort sounded mean in his head. He stammered, "You… you know I only wear a suit on the job."

"When the FBI cover works," Haley teased. "Though I wonder what you'd call this." She made a sweeping gesture from top to bottom of his person.

"It's called take two of the biggest secret my little brother managed to keep for years."

Haley hummed at that as she looked up at the man that made her world interesting inside and out. They had been through a lot together, some of it head banging to make him understand that she wasn't going anywhere. She was his. Just as he was hers. "I don't think it was malicious. In the beginning, they didn't even see the implications."

Dean couldn't be upset. After all even _he_ didn't know the whole thing about mated pairs until it was explained to him. He sighed, "Yeah, you're right, Hale. And Sammy was only protecting her." He looked at his person, "So…" He gestured at himself.

"Attractive in that pouty way and devilishly charming." Haley grinned, knowing that Dean didn't like anything girly associated with him like pouty.

"Pout? I don't pout."

"Now, now. It's a special day."

Dean shot Haley a look that said she was going to get it paid back to her. Her grin back at him promised it to be entertaining. Sighing again he said, "I know. Frankly, I'm amazed Sam pulled it off."

"You'd be surprised at what your brother can do when he really wants something. I especially like his choice in floral arrangements." Haley tapped Dean's lapel, before turning and tucking her arm into his. She let him lead the way since she wasn't overly familiar with the place as he was. "It must be really special for him to pick a winter rose."

"Winter rose?"

Haley nodded as they walked, "A rose known to survive in the harshest of environments. There have been reports of it growing in Siberia of all places. Even after a wildfire brushes through, it surprises you and blooms again, as if nothing happened."

Dean thought about it as he escorted Haley to where the other guests were seated. The description sounded very much like his sister. She persevered even after the bad shit that happened. It had him want to smirk at the fact that his geeky brother would know something like that. It also emphasized the point that Sam made when he told him the plan.

"Well, I for I am glad that this is happening. I just wish there were others that should be here are here," Haley said as she looked around the room, hesitating near her row where her seat was.

Dean looked around. He recognized pretty much everyone there, but Haley made a point. There were some people missing that should be there. "Yeah," he agreed with a slight nod. Looking around, he cleared his throat and said, "Uh, well, here is your seat."

"And your place is up there," Haley teased as she pointed out where he was to stand.

"Don't remind me," Dean countered as he turned to see his brother waiting and looking a little anxious. "I guess I better talk to Sam. He's the one that was gung-ho and now, he's nervous like a girl on her prom night."

Haley laughed softly as she took her seat leaving Dean free to make his way up the aisle towards his brother. He was stopped when he heard, "There you are."

Turning, he saw Akira looking a little flustered but now relieved at seeing him. Frowning, he asked, "Anything wrong, Kira?"

Akira took Dean by the hand and started pulling him out of the room while casting a wary eye towards the front. Dean followed her gaze and realized she was watching for Sam's reaction and allowed himself to be removed from the room. When they were out of earshot and viewing distance, he asked, "What the hell, Kira?"

"She won't come out."

Dean blinked at that and shook his head slightly as he processed it. "What?"

"She won't come out," Akira repeated enunciating each word. She looked like she was receiving orders for a battle plan; her expression was so serious. "She is shy."

Dean blinked again, "Shy?"

Akira smirked at his expression, "Yeah. Great mystery." She cleared her throat and explained. "She is feeling overwhelmed right now and is claiming to be serious about not showing up."

"But she has to. Sam…" Dean gestured wildly around feeling like he was going to panic.

"I know," Akira replied, raising her arms in a calming manner. "Just nerves… and hormones."

Dean groaned at that and leaned back to thump his head on the wall. "Of all the things to be shy about. She and Sam already did it before." He ran a hand through his hair, "I mean she can face down an archangel, kick his ass, but…"

"Can you talk to her?"

"Me? Why me? I'm not an Ask Abby."

"And I'm her best friend," Akira pointed out. She tapped Dean's chest with her forefinger, "You are her big brother. More or less."

Dean knew that he wasn't going to get out of this. Besides, Sam was nervous enough as it was and he really didn't want to see his brother's work go to waste. Sighing, he nodded and took off to the one place his brother had been forbidden to set foot in since day broke. He gently knocked, "Angie, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Please."

Dean opened the door and let himself in. He was relieved that the room wasn't looking like a tornado went through it, but he still wasn't sure about the situation he had literally walked into. He turned to see Angela standing and looking out the window. Her long hair had been swept up in a Grecian style to allow her dark curls to cascade like a waterfall from the silver band holding it up. The dress had a Grecian look to it, leaving her arms bare allowing for the silver bangles at her wrists to show. He tried to make lighthearted conversation, "Hey uh… everyone's ready. Waiting on you."

"I don't want to."

Dean paused for a moment. He had been warned, but it was still just… "Uh… okay." He advanced towards her, "Any reason why?"

Angela turned to look at him. Her expression was fear, happiness and other emotions. She turned to fully face him, "I look fat."

It was probably the most shocking thing Dean ever heard from Angela. She was not a vain person by nature. True she lavished care on her hair but she wasn't conceited about it. To hear something like that… he had no idea what to say about that. He did look at her and he could understand where she was coming from. It was what prompted this whole thing in the first place.

She wasn't very far along but already he could see the small bump starting to form. It was barely visible and it occurred to him that she saw it as monstrous. It was nothing compared to the morning mayhem and the occasional bouts of temper followed by tears. Still, it put Dean in a spot as he tried to find something to say that wouldn't set off the waterworks. He couldn't and went with what he usually did and that was to stick his foot in his mouth. He replied trying hard to say the words that he was in denial about, "You're not fat. You're… pre… pre… pregnant."

Angela looked at him and wanted to laugh. Even after all they went through to confirm it, he still had trouble saying the word. It made her feel a little better. "Yes, and that makes me fat."

Dean groaned at that and moved to stand next to her. "Angie, you're not fat. Even if you were, you'd still be the gorgeous woman that Sammy fell hard for first time he saw you. Even if he didn't see it then."

Dean watched her expression. She wasn't completely convinced but he had her attention. It was enough to encourage him to keep going. "Look, I get that you're scared. I mean, you both already did it and that was just you and Sam. Now everyone who matters that's still here is here. It's a lot. But I'm guessing that's not the real reason you're scared."

Angela shook her head gently. "No." Looking at the man that was more a brother than anything, she took a breath and explained, "When Sam and I did the ceremony… we kept it a secret for a reason. We both knew that if it ever came out, it would make the other side more… creative.

"Doing it again, but this time showing…" She gestured to her stomach. She looked at Dean, unable to voice it.

Dean picked up on it and gestured for her to have a seat. Sam would kill him if she passed out from everything going on. He sat down on the footstool next to her. "Hey, I get it. You're not thinking just yourself but everyone, including the…" He gestured at her abdomen. "But everyone here is a friend, Angie. You know as well as me that they would never betray you. They want to live for the next decade."

Angela couldn't help but chuckle at that. She knew he was right and she knew that. She had instinctively put her hand protectively over her abdomen when Dean gestured at it. She looked downward at the barely visible bump that felt huge to her. It was more of the reality hitting hard and fast and with the life they lived… She looked at Dean and smiled gently, "I know. I just…"

"I'd say it was nerves, but the Angie I know doesn't get nerves. Worried, yes. Bossy, definitely…" Dean ticked off the attributes that he knew to be true on his fingers. "Vengeful Virago, oh hell yeah. But she's also the most loving and caring person I've ever met. And that hasn't changed all these years no matter what. She's also strong, proud, courageous…" He paused when he saw tears start to form. "Hey, no crying. Kira will kill me if she has to do your makeup again."

Angela burst out laughing and delicately dabbed her eyes. "You're right." She sighed as she sat and looked at her hands in her lap. She looked up at Dean and smiled, "Okay. You've made your point. I'm ready."

"You're sure?"

Dean held his hands up in surrender when Angela shot him a look. "Alright." He held out his hand to help her up. He would have left, but decided against it and tucked her hand into his elbow. He sensed that it would help and looking at her, he knew that it was right.

"Anyone ever tell you that you give pretty good pep talks?"

Dean grinned, "Of course. I'm the awesome one."

Angela gave a gentle pinch to his arm, "Don't let it go to your head. I humor you." She smirked as she played their old joke.

Dean grinned back as they emerged from the room to a relieved Akira who exclaimed, "Oh good. They're getting restless and one looks ready to bolt back here and find out what's wrong."

Dean made a slight face, knowing that it was Sam. He looked at Angela and said, "I better go and give _him_ the pep talk."

"Be nice," Angela replied, nodding in understanding.

"I'm always nice," he replied as he walked back into the main room.

Akira was right. Sam looked ready to bolt and charge back there to find out what was going on. His demeanor relaxed a little the moment he spotted him, but Dean knew a few words were necessary especially when Sam asked anxiously, "What's going on? Everything okay?"

Dean made a slight gestured for Sam to calm down, "Easy there Tiger. Everything's cool. Angie just… was being shy. She's fine." He added the last bit since Sam had been driving everyone nuts about the whole pregnancy thing. "She's ready and she wants to do this."

He didn't ask, but Dean knew his girl pretty well by now. She was devoted to Sam until her dying breath. He did think that she was humoring Sam since she had been fine with the married by the gods and it was made official when they marked each other though they didn't know it at the time. He knew her and she did want this. His brother needed to hear it.

"Are you sure…"

"Sam, she's fine and ain't no way in hell she's not going through it." Feeling a bit mischievous, Dean added in a teasing tone, "At least it's her and not some super fan."

"Not funny."

"It is now."

Dean took in the slight scowl on his brother's face and added, "Sam, we all know what happened there and it wasn't your fault. Besides, I think Angie got in a word or two afterwards. A way to scare straight."

Sam made a face at that, but didn't disagree. He took a breath of relief. "Okay."

"You good?" Dean checked, peering at his brother. "Cause I'm not gonna hold your hand through this. You're doing this. Not me."

"I got it."

Satisfied that his brother was going to be calm, Dean nodded and looked at the priest and gave a nod. He turned and signaled to the back of the room. He was done being subtle. Time to get the show on the road. He quickly assumed his position next to his brother and felt in his jacket pocket and made sure what he had even put his dog Shadow to guard was there.

It was habit to inwardly grimace hearing classical music, but Dean managed to keep a straight face as he heard the music start. He was glad that tradition was thrown out the window for the most part. He didn't know if he could stand 'Here Comes the Bride.' This choice was more along subtle and still conveyed the same thing. He gave his brother a gentle elbow to say that he had done a good job.

Akira led the way holding the nosegay full of the only flower allowed. Behind her was Angela walking like a shy girl holding her bouquet. Her head was tilted downward, as if trying to hide. Dean could see that it was showing off her grace and beauty and he could tell the people there admired her look. He heard a slight whine and looked down to where the dogs were waiting and resisted rolling his eyes since even his mutt was trussed up. Not his idea and he figured Sam didn't even notice.

It was perfectly timed when Angela reached the end and Sam was able to take her hand. Dean adjusted his position, well aware that he was probably grinning like an idiot, but to hell with it. He was happy. In a way, it was like the final thing in sealing the deal of getting his little brother and the girl of his dreams, and that was a dig at the fact that his brother dreamed of her, together. He was aware that he had changed a lot over the years about his ideas of things and it all started when he first met her. It hadn't been smooth sailing and feelings had been hurt, but… He loved Angela like family. She was family. This was just legal binding crap.

Dean turned his attention as the priest gave his lecture on the values of marriage. He was surprised that Father Roussel was willing and even remembered them after all that. At least it made it better than the last wedding that was Sam's and his brother had been under the influence. It was nowhere near as nice as this. Besides, this was genuine and he knew no one would object to the union when the question was asked.

Dean was aware that he missed something big the first time that his brother and almost sister-in-law did this. He wished he had been around to hear the vows they made to each other then since he was certain that what they were saying now wasn't as big as then. True, he had been upset, but after thinking about it, he understood why. With the life they led, there was a reason for it and it had nothing to do with trust. He knew his girl always considered worst case scenario and it scared her to death if something happened that was life threatening to the both of them. He wasn't going to touch the whole vengeful virago thing.

Knowing his cue was coming up, Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box that he had marked up like crazy. There was no way in hell anyone was going to mess with them. He had the box warded and when he couldn't keep an eye on it, Shadow did or he set traps. He was not embarrassed by the etched wards on the box as he opened it and took out the first ring.

It was an unspoken thing that they would be silver. How they managed to get them… Dean was baffled since buying things like that… That cost money and they didn't always have it unless they hustled like crazy. The truth was their old friend Liam came through saying that he knew a guy that would cut them a deal and that he had been a master silversmith in his day.

It was a rare thing that they didn't ask questions and the guy made them with the specs Sam requested. Dean had inspected them and felt embarrassed at the engraving on the inside of the bands. The outside was perfect. There was no way to describe it. Even Castiel pronounced them to be of the finest quality. Again no questions were asked.

Dean handed the ring to his brother and watched as Sam took Angela's small hand into his and say, "With this ring, always and forever," and placed the thin band of silver on her left ring finger.

Short and sweet. That was how they always did things and this was no exception. Dean suspected though that no one understood why Sam said what he said. He didn't quite get it either, but it mattered to Sam and Angela and he was making no arguments there. He almost made a face when Sam kissed her hand and he had a few choice remarks about Sam's hand fetish, but kept it to himself as he gaze drifted to Angela's other hand and noticed the other ring.

She told him that it was her wedding ring and explained why Sam put it on that finger. It helped soften the blow since that came out after the whole thing with the penny and the resentment. Dean had felt bad afterwards and since then they both made it up to each other. It was still a rocky road every now and then.

The clearing of the priest's throat brought Dean out of his thoughts and he realized that they were waiting on him. He fished out the other ring from the box and handed it over to Angela after she had passed her bouquet over to Akira. It looked huge in her hands though it was probably a gross exaggeration of his opinion.

It became final the moment Angela said, "Always and forever," and Dean wanted to whoop out loud but refrained himself. He stood there while Roussel declared them husband and wife. Dean was not known to be sentiment or big on showing feelings. It didn't mean that he didn't have any. He just felt deeply and preferred to not let anyone see.

Standing there, seeing his little brother and sister now turned sister-in-law, he felt happiness like he had never felt in a long time. It was a deep seated desire that one of them get some sense of normalcy and his money had been heavily placed on his brother. He thought Sam deserved it even with the bad decisions and the near ending of the world and fixing. It was nothing compared to what he had done. Dean was certain that anyone deserving of it was his brother and he extended that to Angela.

She had once said that she was the worst of their lot. That may have been true and Dean had read about her when she popped up in history, but from where he was standing, she was better than most. Certainly better than him. She was always the first to offer a hand even if it was to something that shouldn't be trusted in general. She wasn't naïve, but experienced and she saw people. It seemed that she saw something in Sam and in him and not just an obligation to their parents.

Seeing his brother so happy, Dean could honestly say that everything was right in the world. He was still of that opinion when everyone went home afterwards. He caught his brother and his wife on the balcony of the cabin that held the ceremony. They were standing together looking out, probably at one of the creatures that came out at night and lived there. It was a sanctuary after all. Kesset had given it to Angela a few years back and it wasn't too far from the bunker. Not that it mattered.

Dean watched through the window as Angela leaned into his brother and Sam's arms wrapped around her. It reminded him of when Sam used to cuddle her when she had been shrunk. Seeing it done in her right size… it was perfect. He turned to leave them alone. He paused when he almost ran into one of the floral arrangements.

Taking a step back, he looked at it. He remembered what Haley said about them and shifted to glance out the window again. His witch was right. They had gone through a lot and still managed to come out on the other side. He fingered the rose in his lapel as he turned to head up the stairs. It was definitely nice to see roses in winter.

* * *

**A/N:** Didn't Sam and Angie already get married? This time is legal. The sequel to Winter Roses. Enjoy.


End file.
